What I Really Meant to Say
by Shinigami29
Summary: Mariah is risking everything for just a little mistake....


Ello! Now everybody, this is my very first angst Fic, for Tyson and Mariah don't end up together... at least, I don't think so... I might change it while I write... oh, and Pixie, Vern, and Dusk are out on vacation... and they didn't invite me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, for if I did, I wouldn't be on my knees, begging you not to sue me... also, I don't own Cyndi Thompson's song 'What I Really Meant to Say.'  
  
One last thing to say; the POV changes from Tyson to Mariah throughout the intire thing... Now! On with the Fic!  
What I Really Meant to Say  
Tyson stared at her beautiful form standing in front of him... with Ray...  
  
Oh how much he wanted to just spread his arms, and hug her like there was no tomorrow... but he couldn't...  
  
"Hello Tyson," he watched her breathe, envying Ray more and more with every passing second. "How have you been?"  
  
Tyson knew that she was happy somewhere deep inside her, and that she'd soon forget him and only care about Ray as much... he wouldn't destroy that...  
  
"I'm fine," he lied, pulling on a mask, not letting her see his distress. "What about you?"  
  
"Great," she smiled; Tyson felt like dying. But he kept up his mask; he kept smiling...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It took me by surprise When I saw you standin' there Close enough to touch Breathin' the same air You asked me how I'd been I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine Oh, but baby I was lyin' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mariah wanted to die. He was still smiling, he didn't even care that Ray was there... what if he hadn't cared if the first place?  
  
"That's great Tyson," she said, forcing herself to lie.  
  
"Same to you," he answered, still grinning like a maniac; the silly grin the Mariah always laughed at...  
  
"Excuse us Tyson," Ray said to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "But we're going to dinner. See you later."  
  
"Sure," he said. "I have to get going too," he looked Mariah in the eye, "Goodbye."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What I really meant to say Is I'm dyin' here inside And I miss you more each day There's not a night I haven't cried And baby, here's the truth I'm still in love with you (And, that's what I really meant to say) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tyson walked off, hoping that she would turn around and run to him, ditching Ray... she didn't...  
  
"Get a hold of yourself," he murmured to himself; ignoring the pain deep in his heart. "This is all your fault, so get over it; she's a lot happier now... she wouldn't like a jerk like you..."  
  
The word he had said that night rang out in his head...  
  
'Mariah!' he yelled, trying to catch up with her. 'Please Mariah! I can explain!'  
  
'Oh really?' she sobbed, still running. 'You can explain why that whore that you *promised* you would never get back together with was straddling your lap, and you were doing *nothing* to stop it?'  
  
'Yes!' he called to her desperately. 'Please let me explain!'  
  
'NO! It's over!' Tyson stopped in his tracks at that; Mariah kept running.  
  
'But,' he whispered, closing his eyes; a single tear made its way down his cheek. 'It was a stupid dare...'  
  
"Stupid dare?" he mused to himself, fighting the tears that threatened to fall onto his face. "She wouldn't believe you even if you told her... but it was the truth..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And as you walked away The echo of my words Cut just like a knife Cut so deep it hurt I held back the tears Held on to my pride and watched you go I wonder if you'll ever know ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mariah just stood there, her eyes closed, remembering all those times that he had made her laugh...  
  
"Mariah?" Ray said, getting annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him... her 'date'. "Come on, my reservations only hold until 6, and that's in 5 minutes."  
  
"Is that all you care about?" she asked him; a scene playing out in her mind.  
  
'Is what all I care about?'  
  
"Is what all I care about?" the exact same words.  
  
'Something as meaningless as a stupid fling.'  
  
"Something as meaningless as dinner reservations."  
  
'Of course not Mariah, it's just-'  
  
"Of course not Mariah, it's just that I don't want you to be hungry. We're going on that walk in the park aren't we?" difference being that she let Ray finish...  
  
"I have to go!" Mariah exclaimed, before turning around, and running in the direction that Tyson was heading. "Please be nearby, please be nearby..." but she knew that she would go to the ends of the earth if needed...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What I really meant to say Is I'm dyin' here inside And I miss you more each day There's not a night I haven't cried And baby, here's the truth I'm still in love with you (And, that's what I really meant to say) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He kept walking, and felt a soft rain starting to fall...  
  
"Perfect," he murmured, continuing walking. "It fits my mood perfectly... sad..."  
  
He heard footsteps in the distance, and moved to some nearby bushes; he didn't feel like having some people telling him about walking in the rain without a coat on with now...  
  
He closed his eyes, an image of Mariah instantly coming to mind... she was... crying?  
  
No, the crying was real... he opened his eyes only to see her, on her knees, sobbing into her hands.  
  
"Great," he murmured to himself. "Your still causing her pain..." he walked out of the bushes silently, sat down on the ground with her, and puller her into his lap; she didn't seem to notice who it was. "What's the matter?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What I really meant to say Is I'm really not that strong No matter how I try I'm still holdin' on And here's the honest truth I'm still in love with you And, that's what I really meant to say ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm s-so st-stupid," she said into his shirt. "I let go-go of the b-best guy ever, and now h-he d-doesn't lo-love me a-anymore."  
  
"Why wouldn't he love you?" the man asked.  
  
"B-because," she sobbed. "I-I saw h-him just a lit-little w-while a-ago and he-he w-was ju-just f-fine..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's what I really meant to say ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, I was lying."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's what I really meant to say ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mariah's head shot up, only to see Tyson.  
  
"Y-you we-were ly-lying?" she said hesitantly.  
  
"Of course," he said, dragging her closer to his chest. "I would never be fine without you..."  
  
That was all either of them could take... no other words were spoken between them for the rest of the day... 


End file.
